Flash of Purple
by MC Garrix
Summary: An unexpected purple macaw comes into the lives in the gang we all know and love. Can they learn his mysteries and secrets? (Rated T: For some language and actions)
1. Chapter 1: Guest

It was just another beautiful day in the Amazon. But how beautiful could it be when I have no-one to spend it with.

I was pretty professional at being alone. And I've been like that since I escaped 'IONA'

That lab made me sick, with all the animals they were experimenting. They could've done something worse with me if I stayed longer.

I just had one thing to do, and that is sleep, with that said. I lay my body back down and sigh in relaxation.

But was cut off by an eerie sound, it sounded like an eagle screeching, an eagle, in this part of the jungle?

I look outside and look left to right. "Huh, I guess I was just hearing things-ah!" I was being held by...an eagle!

"Let go of me you filthy feathered predator!" I suggested while rocking my body back and forth.

It looked down on me to make eye contact and smiled sarcastically. "Okay, if you really insist."

"No, no, no! Ah!" Thump!

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

"Woah...what happened?" I asked myself as I woke up. And was surprised that I'm...inside a hollow?

"We found you on the jungle floor beneath our tree." A voice said from behind me. A got up frantically, knowing that I was inside someone else's hollow. "No need to stand up little-bird. I'm the one who let you stay here. You know that there are a lot of hungry predators out there." The blue-macaw said.

But something was a bit off with him...his head-feathers were...blonde? "No means of being rude mister. But what's up with your head-feathers?"

He smirked and sighed. "Well...I guess that's the first thing you noticed. My head-feathers were burnt by the time I was a teenage-macaw. But how about you, how do you have purple feathers?"

Darn...I need an excuse for this... "I was always bathed with purple paint for what humans wanted." I lied.

"How terrible...they must've liked purple huh? Ever tried washing it off?" He asked. And I needed another excuse.

"I did, but everything I've done didn't work. Water won't even work."

"Well...I guess purple looks good on you." Phew, another bullet dodged.

Just before we continued our conversation, another blue-macaw came in with two little ones. "Hey, Garrix I'm home. And who's this visitor you have?" The female blue-macaw asked. I gulped and muttered. "My name is, Crexis ma'am."

And the two teenage-macaws looked at me up and down. They looked like they were my age as well. "No need to be shy, Crexis. My sons won't bite." Garrix said as he went to hug his mate.

Just before I could answer, their son's spoke up. "Why are you purple? Are you an alien?"

"And why do you smell funny? Did you come from the flower shop?"

And once again, Garrix spoke up. "Shepherd, Red. Be nice to our guest. You don't want me to call your aunt Jewel do you?"

"No!"  
Wow, those were their names? Sounded cool though, I wish I had cool names like those. But what really questioned me was 'Red'.

He's a 'blue'-macaw, why would they name him Red? I looked at Red very carefully, observing his features. He had normal head-feathers. Beak was long as Garrix's. But what really got me were his eyes.

They were 'maroon'. I guess that's where they got their name. I looked over to Garrix's eye and it was teal. But to his mate, they were maroon as well.

Then Garrix's mate spoke up. "Well Crexis, my name is, Angelina, but you can call me Angel. And Garrix...I need to talk to you." She said as Garrix looked at her confusingly, while Red was trying to sneak out of the hollow. "Red, don't try to sneak out of this once more!" Angel yelled out.

Red sighed and put his wings on the floor. Garrix smiled at me and said. "And Crexis, you and my son, Shepherd can go and fly around. And Shepherd, make sure you go to your uncle and aunt to greet them a good morning!"

"Okay dad! Come on Crexis!" Shepherd said as he flew off.

* * *

**This is for you Crexis! :D**

**And i've noticed most of my readers are all gone XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

_**-Garrix's POV-**_

* * *

"You like who now?"

"I like...Bia." Red confessed as he looked down and sighed.

"I know how fast you've grown, and that was just because of me. But I don't want you to have a relationship with your cousin!" Angel shouted at our oldest son.

"Angel, don't shout at the boy. He maybe does like our niece. But what's wrong is that she is your cousin, Red. And nothing can go through that." I addressed, but he only flew off in disappointment.

I sighed and wanted to fly off to get him. But I think he needed time. I look back to Angel and smiled. "Maybe he'll forget about it and get over it when Bia tells him that they can't be together. She's smart enough to know anyways, and probably doesn't like him back."

Angel nodded as she settled down on our nest. "Maybe...but we're not sure, I still need to check on that boy later though."

I nodded and smiled. "I'll check on my dad, he's probably done working with Roberto now. I'll see you later honey!" I said farewell as I parted from our tree.

* * *

_**-Crexis' POV-**_

* * *

"Come on Crexis, this is gonna be fun!" Shepherd yelled out as he flew on a loop.

I smiled at this and looked at where we were going. It looked like some kind of pit. It had water on the bottom and there were well made small steps on the rocks. "What is this place, Shepherd?"

"This place is what we call, the pit of doom!" Pit of doom? That sounds stupid...yet again cool.

"What do you do here? In this...pit of doom?" By the sound of the name, it sounded like it was a pit of fighting, brawling, war, or even worse!

"We play football here, or as pop-pop told us, war." Oh, football, wait...birds can play football?

Just before I could ask more, I heard voices calling out for Shepherd. "Hey Shepherd!"

We look up to see three other blue-macaws, same as our age as well, "Hey Tiago!"

Tiago, it sounds like his parents must be foreign. Two more settled down beside us and it seemed like they were girls. They were beautiful...but one stuck up on my watch.

She had teal eyes, just like Garrix and Shepherd. She was chubby, but I don't care. Maybe she's related to Garrix.

"Earth to purple bird, are you there?" I shook my head from the gazing and look beside me to see Shepherd waving his wing on my face.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of something..." I said as innocent as possible, not to blow what I've just done.

"Okay, well...these are my cousin. This is Tiago." He pointed at the only boy on the group of three.

"This is Bia." He now pointed at the one who looked like she liked reading books...because she was holding one.

"And this is Carla." Now Shepherd pointed at her. Carla sounded very polite. "Hey, and to your surprise, she likes purple!" Well...this must be destiny.

"And I present to you three, Crexis!

"Crexis, that name sounds funky." Carla said with her amazing voice.

Then unexpectedly, Red perched down. "Hey everybody, what's going on?"

Shepherd walked beside Red and replied. "Oh nothing much, just introducing our new friend, Crexis."

Red seemed a little bit nervous, he was very uncomfortable in his state. Maybe it's because of him getting in trouble of something?

"Enough chit-chat guys, lets play!" Tiago shouted out loud as he held a nut. "Are you joining, Crexis?" Tiago asked.

I didn't know about football that much, but I have to try though. "Yeah..."

* * *

Here's too another chapter for our friend Crexis. *Grabs glass of beer* Cheers! *Takes a swig*  
"This is the police, you are being hunted down by IONA, so drop your glass bird!"

"Oh holy..."


End file.
